


Somebody

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Somebody Songfic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic - Somebody by Reba McEntire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody

_**At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk, when she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup**_  
As Zoro walked into the diner a small bell chimed alerting the diner of his presence. Inhaling a breath came the smells of the small town diner that could remind anyone of home cooked meals easily; crisp and greasy bacon, and eggs just the way Zoro liked them, pancakes not to sweet, and a hint of lavender filled the air.  
“How many?” Zoro looked up, a waitress with light blonde hair asked him with a smile that hid her obvious exhaustion.  
“Just one Conis.” He used her name to be polite not that it mattered much. She grabbed a menu from underneath the booth and handed it to him. “You can go to your usual spot. No one’s there.” Nodding Zoro took the menu and walked to the booth in the back where he always sat. Opening the menu he wondered if they served booze this early, but even if they did he had work after. So it was a no either way.  
“Hey Marimo is it the usual scrambled eggs, with bacon, two buttermilk pancakes with a side toast? Oh and a cup of coffee, black.” Zoro hummed and put his menu down.  
Sanji stood there wearing a black suit with a gold dress shirt underneath. His facial hair looked freshly trimmed and his hair looked as if he showered only hours ago.  
“That would be fine.” Sanji scrawled the order he spoke out loud onto the small notepad in his hand. Sanji pockets the notepad and walks back to the kitchen reappearing moments later with Zoros` coffee and then disappears into the kitchen again.  
No more than twenty minutes later does Sanji return with food on a tray held with a single hand, a skill no doubt practiced overtime. Gingerly Sanji placed the dishes in front of the green haired man and refilled his coffee before moving the tray to an unused table and sitting across from the man. Zoro began to shovel the food down his throat as if he had never eaten. “Calm down or are you trying to choke?” Sanji said as his hand reached for his lips only then he remembered Zeff`s ‘No Smoking Inside The Diner’ rule. “Tch.” His hand moved to the table where he thrummed his fingers against the polished wood.  
Zoro mumbled something and took another bite of his eggs. “Eh, say it louder.” Sanji replied with a bit of anger in his voice. “It’s good.” Zoro took a sip of his coffee as Sanji stared at him. He finished the eggs moved the plates aside and stared on the pancakes. They were good, not too sweet and not to bitter. On Zoros` second visit Sanji discovered that the part time Kendo Instructor disliked sweet things. “Thanks, now finish up.” Sanji retorted.

 ** _He jokes about his love life, and tells her he’s about ready to give up, that’s when she says “I`ve been there before, but keep on looking cause maybe who you`re looking for is”_**  
Zoro finished his food and set aside his coffee. “So word is that you got dumped by another girl.” Sanji scoffed at Zoros statement. “Oh and what about you shitty Marimo?” Zoro tensed and then relaxed back into his seat. “At the moment I`ve given up.”  
“That happens but I think you should keep on looking. Somebody out there might be the one for you.”  
Zoro scowled and turned to look out the glass windows. “Zoro I`m –” Zoro`s gaze turned to the blonde cook just as another cook came out. “Sanji breaks over.”  
“Geez.” Sanji`s slender fingers raked through his golden hair. “Alright. I`ll be there in a second.” He turned to Zoro who held a ten dollar bill in front of him. “Five dollars for good food and five dollars for good advice.” Sanji simply stood at the money. Zoro was never this nice, it was weird. “Yeah…Okay.” 

**_“Somebody in the next car, somebody on the morning train, somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day, somebody that you look at, but never really see, somewhere out there is somebody”_**  
Sanji took the cash and put it in his pocket. “Good luck Marimo. You know you could find somebody on the morning train or somebody in a coffee shop downtown, maybe it could be somebody you walk right by every day. Somebody who you look at. Remember it could be anyone.” 

**_Across town in a crowded elevator, he can`t forget the things that waitress said, he usually reads the paper but today he reads a strangers face instead, it’s that blue eyed girl from two floors up, maybe she`s the one maybe he could fall in love_**  
Zoro stepped into the crowded elevator, Sanji`s words haven`t left his thoughts. That morning he talked with Sanji longer than he expected which resulted in him missing his train. Knowing that the buildings would move he would be even later to his job, so he called Nami and asked her to give him a ride to work. She complied with his request for a fee of twenty five dollars.  
Thus he was unable to read the Grand Line Daily this morning. His thoughts were taken off the paper when he caught sight of the guy who lived two floors above him. Blue eyes the color of the sky and white hair like fresh snow. No hes never spoken to him, Zoros only seen him and has no name to place with the handsome face.  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened, four people including Zoro got off. Taking a right down the corridor he made his way to his apartment.  
‘You could find somebody on the morning train or somebody in a coffee shop downtown, maybe it could be somebody you walk right by every day. Somebody who you look at. Remember it could be anyone.’  
Zoro looked lost in his thoughts and lost on his apartment floor. 

**_Now they laugh about the moment it happened, a moment they both missed until that day, when he saw his future in his eyes, instead of just another friendly face, and he wonders why he searched so long when she was always there at that diner waiting on_**  
Zoro laughed as Conis told him how Sanji insulted a man named Fullbody yesterday embarrassing the poor man in front of his date. “Zoro-San look-”  
Zoro walked right into Sanji or did Sanji walk into him? It didn`t matter at this point either way both were covered in sunny side ups, butter, and maple syrup. The egg yoke broke and was dripping down Sanji`s hair and onto his face. Zoro was scared, he knew Sanji hated to waste food and this was a meal enough to feed two people.  
Sanji laughed. And soon Zoro was laughing. Their gazes locked. Blue met green and green met blue.  
Why didn`t he realize it before? “I looked everywhere and looked for so long, but now I found them. You were waiting here all along.” Zoro leaned in and his lips met Sanji`s, his calloused hands cupping Sanjis face and pulling him closer. Poor Sanji didn’t know whether to kiss back or pull away.  
Zoro pulled away and looked at Sanji who looked at Zoro as if it would bore a hold through his body. Zoros emotions remained unseen on his face which currently had maple syrup covering it. Sanji laughed and kissed Zoros cheek, licking some of the maple syrup in the process. “I`m guessing I was that somebody you were waiting for?” Zoro blushed a shade of pink that dusted his tan cheeks and turned away from Sanji. “Well that’s good because I`ve liked you since your second visit. I get off at three on Sundays, hows that sound?” Sanji began to wipe his face clean of egg but was having some difficulty. The green haired man leaned close and whispered into the blonde cooks ear.  
“I would love to, Sanji.”

Somebody in the next car,  
Somebody on the morning train,  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day,  
Somebody that you look at but never really see,  
Somewhere out there is somebody 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this was first ever Zosan I have written I hope you have enjoyed it


End file.
